official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapyards
Scrapyards act as a resource dump which the player can level up in order to increase production of a currency or reduce the cost of upgrades. In Scrap Clicker 2 Scrap Clicker 2 makes heavy use of Scrapyards, with many versions to offer the player as the game progresses. Except for the first Scrapyard, once unlocked, they always remain accessible even if the player has unlocked a newer Scrapyard; the player can switch views of their Scrapyards by tapping the white-on-blue arrow buttons. After tapping a Scrapyard ten times it levels up, increasing its effectiveness. Note that from Scrapyard v3 on, their prior unlock at the Tree Upgrades is required. * CheapSy refers to the Brick Upgrade called "Cheaper Scrapyard". If you haven't unlocked it yet, treat it as 0. ** Value is obtained this way: If v2Level is under 100, value = level. From level 100 it will increase by +2/level, and at level 200 it will increase by +4/level. It doesn't further increase. *** L refers to the Scrapyard's level, furthermore, (L/25) must be rounded down to a single decimal. **** Value is obtained in this way: Value starts at 0 and goes up depending in the Scrapyard v5's level: +25 (level <30), +45 (<60), +80 (<120)... You must add it up every single level. Scrapyard scrap2.png|The Scrapyard v2 (Scrapyard v1 has the same view) Scrapyardv3 scrap2.png|The Scrapyard v3 Scrapyard v4.jpeg|The Scrapyard v4 Scrapyardv5 scrap2.jpg|The Scrapyard v5 Scrapyard v1 Scrapyard v1 uses Scrap to reduce the Golden Scrap cost to purchase Stars. It is unlocked at 4 Stars (5 before 7.5) and becomes inaccessible at 10 Stars, and becomes accessible again at 12 Stars under the name "Scrapyard v2". Each Scrapyard level is four times as expensive as the previous to increase while providing diminishing returns. The exact formula for its effectiveness is 1% per level ( current ) Scrapyard v2 Unlocked at x12 Stars, Scrapyard v2 is effectively a reworked and upgraded Scrapyard v1, even carrying over levels. While it costs Scrap to upgrade all the same, it now reduces the costs of upgrading Stars: Golden Scrap, Magnets, and Star Fragments. Like v1, each level is four times as expensive as the previous to increase and have the exact formula for effectiveness. Scrapyard v3 Unlocked at x75 Stars through the Skill Tree, Scrapyard v3 costs Steel Beams to increase all Magnets earned by any means. Each click cost is equivalent to the Scrapyard's level and the percentage boost for Magnets is one lower than the Scrapyard's level. The formula for total Steel Beams spent on this scrapyard is 5*L*(L- 1) + L*(10-R) , where L is the current level and R is the amount of taps remaining. Scrapyard v4 Unlocked at x115 Stars through the Skill Tree, Scrapyard v4 costs Wrenches to increase Brick production. The exact formulas for cost to click is 1000*L*1.4^ floor(L/25, 1), where L is the scrapyard's level and floor() is like a rounding function, saying to round up to 1 decimal. Each level multiplies Brick production by 1.5, quickly providing heavy benefit to the player. Scrapyard v5 Unlocked at x250 Stars through the Skill Tree, Scrapyard v5 costs Tires to increase the Level Up speed by reducing merges required to level up. Each level increases level up speed by 1%; for example, at 100% boost, the player's level up speed is 200% overall, thereby requiring half as many merges to level up. In Scrap Clicker Scrapyard Unlocked at level 75 "Click Barrel", this Scrapyard costs Scrap to increase Scrap production by (0.02 × level)% each time it is upgraded. It costs 2^{level-1} Scrap to upgrade. Boost formula This Scrapyard has a boost which adds up with every level, and grows bigger and bigger. The value for a single level is (0.02 × level)% , and the total boost is (0.01 × level × (level - 1))% . Example: Imagine you had Level 6. The boost is (0.01 × 6 × 5)% , or 0.3% increase, but this Scrapyard can get really strong- Golden Scrapyard Unlocked at level 200 "Click Barrel", this scrapyard costs Golden Scrap and increases the chance to earn Legendary Scrap by 0.5% per level on merge. Cost is the same as the standard Scrapyard. de:Schrottplätze Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Scrap Clicker 2